Your Love is Worth More Than a Briefcase
by coolchic79260
Summary: From 4/6 Raw Kane has been avoiding Punk but why Punk/Kane Cena/Batista DON'T LIKE SLASH DON'T READ AND NO FLAMES PLEASE


I own no one

_Me: Hey guys guess which two of my Musi wanted a slash story of them_

_Punk and Kane musi: Us thats right_

_Me: And I'm going to give it to you two_

_Cena Muse: Good Job you two_

_Batista Muse: Ewww Kane and Punk *Sick thoughts*_

_Me: Its not going to be Rated m ok_

_Cena Muse: Ok good_

_Batista Muse: But still Eww_

_Me: Dave one more time I'm going to put you in a side paring with John_

_Cena Muse: Coolchic punish him not me_

_Batista Muse: Coolchic you can't do this to me I just got back and that is cruel_

_Me: Ok your in the side paring with John_

_Batista and Cena Musi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!_

_Me: Ok this is my first attempt at a full slash story even though its a one shot tell me what you think_

Punk was looking for Kane ever since he won the money in the bank match for the second time Kane would not even go by him let alone stay in the same room as him they were going out last year when Kane won the ECW title and they were happy ever since but at Wrestlemania he took the Money in the Bank again and he had to beat his boyfriend of one year to get it worse he had to face him in a match again tonight which he won and Kane will not talk to him.

"Hey Phil whats wrong?" Batista asked as Punk walked over to him and his boyfriend John Cena

"Dave I got a question what would you do if you had to beat John to win a match like money in the bank?" Punk asked

"Well if I won I would tell John that I'm sorry but Glen is different." Said Batista

"He won't even stay in the same hotel room with me." Said Punk

"Ok I would never do that to Dave even though he pisses me off sometimes." Said John

"You do the same but at the end of the day you love me right?" Batista asked

"Yea I do." Said John

"I'm going to look for Glen." Said Punk sadly

"No need to." Said Kane walking up to them "Phil can I talk to you alone with out these PERVERTS?"

"Sure." Said Punk confused and John and Batista followed

"I said with out you two." Growled Kane

"Fine we'll stay we'll stay." Said John as Punk and Kane walked off "Well this stinks."

"Want to go spy on them?" Batista asked

"Sure baby." Said John and they followed Kane and Punk

* * *

"Ok so why are you avoiding me?" Punk asked

"I'm sorry for avoiding you Phil its just that I was... I was"

"Glen tell me." Punk begged

"I was jealous ok." Said Kane

"Love why were jealous of me?" Punk asked

"Because you did so much more than me last year and this year I only won the ECW title you deserve someone better than me." Said Kane Sadly

"Glen I love you I chose you over everyone else I mean sure Miz and Morrison tried to ask me out but I said No because I love you more than anyone in the locker room ok." Said Punk

"So you don't care that I'm a failure?" Kane asked then Punk put his hand on Kane's shoulder

"Glen look at me your not a failure there is one thing that you will never fail at." Said Punk

"Whats that?" Kane asked

"Being the best boyfriend ever." Said Punk and he hugged Kane

"Kiss to seal the deal!" Yelled John

"Dammit John you weren't supposed to give us away." Said Batista

"You two are asses." Said Kane and he kissed Punk and Punk returned the kiss

"Woooooooooooooo" Said John and Batista at the same time

"Cena you better hope that you get drafted and Batista your going to regret coming back." Growled Kane

"Oh the draft what if you and I get separated?" Punk asked

"Then I'll demand that I get put on the same show as you." Said Kane

"Oh baby I love you." Said Punk

"I love you too Phil." Said Kane

"Hey what would you do if I get drafted baby?" John asked

"Nothing." Said Batista

"Dave how could you do this to me I wish you were more like Phil or Glen." Cried John and Batista hugged him

"I'm just kidding do the same Glen would do." Said Batista

"Don't scare me like that again Dave." Said John

"Maybe I will maybe I won't." Said Batista

_Me: Ok I tried my best in this slash_

_Cena Muse: Coolchic why did Dave wear the pants in that relationship_

_Batista Muse: Because my nickname is the Animal_

_Me: Dave do you want me to put you in a room with Ziggler_

_Batista Muse: I'll be quiet_

_Kane Muse: That was great_

_Punk Muse: I agree_

_Me: Thank you guys and Read and Review Everyone and NO FLAMES Please._


End file.
